Amethyst Kurobane née Paradinight
/ (As an Elite Four) / (As a member of the Dragon Duo)|Row 10 title = Titles|Row 10 info = Dragon Princess PAL Duchess Kalos Queen (formerly) PokéPageant Queen Regional's Beauty Queen|Box title = "My son is my number one priority."|imagewidth = 360}} Amethyst Kurobane (née Paradinight) is the current Princess of the PAL region, the current wife of Shiki Kurobane, and the mother of Ashura Kurobane. She is also the third member of the PAL Elite Four, with her husband serving as the Leader of the Elite. She is also a Legendary Coordinator and Performer, being the best in the world. She is half Loric and half demon though unlike most demons, she had lived her entire life in what they call the Human World and actually never ventured into the Demon/Distortion World. Like her Elites, she has the ability to use aura. Adding this to her demonic abilities made her a dangerous fighter. She has intense spiritual power granted by the Princess Orb after figuring out its secret. Furthermore, she also grew into her demonic heritage; a fact which she hides in order to protect herself from the attention of the other demons that is wandering in her region. Appearance Like in the original series, Amethyst is a an extremely alluring woman with a curvaceous figure. She had long, shiny dark hair and icy blue eyes (however, she was stated to be born with amethyst eyes, so how her eyes changed is currently unknown). Amethyst has ivory skin and high cheekbones. She was around 180cm tall, and is very busty. Likely due to her demonic heritage, she looks younger than she actually is. Her beauty and innocent appearance usually made others forget that she is an extremely capable Blacklist Hunter. In this series, she is usually seen dressed in light colours, such as pink. Her clothing is notable to have lace in them as well to add femininity. She also wears a wedding band on her ring finger signifying her marriage to Shiki. She wears her Key Stone in the form of a charm shaped like a light pink heart on her pearl bracelet. Personality Unlike a typical demon, Amethyst dislikes fighting, preferring to live her life as a benevolent Princess for her region and her family life as a loving mother and wife. Amethyst also has a love for fashion and also kept up with the latest trends and goes shopping whenever she has the time and loves leaving food and various goodies in the playground at the yard to lure Pokémon to come and enjoy the playground and free meals. She also has a passion for performing and Coordinating rather than battling in general. However, when battling, she is seemingly totally unafraid of her adversaries, or is at least stoic in this way. Unlike her original counterpart, she is significantly more sweet-natured, and is stated to be a wise, kindly princess. She is very polite and kind to a fault, even against her adversaries, culminating her into having a sweet, innocent and friendly demeanor. However, when angered, she is rather frightening, especially with her death glare that is said to surpass Shiki's. Despite using her demonic abilities to good use, she seemed to hate showing her own demonic side. However, she would use her demonic abilities if needed in order to protect her son and would not hesitate to kill anyone that harms her family. Also, despite her personality, her love for her family is so deep she has no qualms of crossing lines in order to make sure she doesn't lose anyone, even resorting to sacrificing an innocent girl who wanted to take over Shiki's Elite spot (and having Psychic as one of her type specialty) when word got out that he "left" the Elite to fulfill the requirements of a demon ritual to resurrect Shiki (which granted him the girl's powers as well as his own) years before she was pregnant with Ash. Gallery Amethyst Kurobane.JPG|Amethyst before Ash was born Category:Ashura Kurobane Series Characters Category:PAL Leaders Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Quarter Anniversary Winner Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner Category:Member of Dragon Duo